Starfox in: The Flood Reborn
by Shade04
Summary: The Starfox team find themselves pursued by the Covenant. Confronted with the ancient ring, they discover the ancient secret of the Flood. But how will Starfox, the Covenant, and the humans cope with the new threat that is unexpectedly presented to them?
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise

A/N: Hey everyone. As you may know this will be my second fic and I haven't finished my first one, but I do plan to sometime. However, not only do I seem to have unlimited amounts of school work, but I seem to have written myself into a corner in "Survivor of Genocide." One of these days I'll realize that all I have to do is turn around and walk out the corner, but until then, I decided I needed something to keep me in practice. So without any further ado I give you "Starfox in: Halo the Flood Reborn."

Disclaimer: Do not own Starfox or Halo.

Starfox in: Halo the Flood Reborn

Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise

_... computer online_

_(BEEP!)_

_ great fox system online_

_ error read 11083?er214jie+093_

_! WARNING_

_ unable to recharge shielding system!_

_ hull 45 percent damage_

_! WARNING_

_ thrusters 90 percent damage_

_ hyper drive 0 percent damage_

_ weapon system... ...operational_

"Is everyone alright?" a calm and in command voice asked. Red back up lights flickered on in the bridge of the flagship, Greatfox. The ship was a mess. Warning lights, indicating failed armor and massive hull damage, were beginning to flicker slowly back to life. The Starfox team picked themselves up off the floor, regaining their composure.

"Did we lose 'em, chief?" Falco Lombardi, a tall, blue feathered falcon, asked as he regained his balance.

"I can't tell yet. Slippy, run a sensor sweep." Fox McCloud, leader of the Starfox team, addressed his mechanic, a green skinned amphibian by the name of Slippy Toad.

Before the disoriented mechanic could manage an answer, a clear, feminine voice was heard from the corner. "Fox," Krystal the Vixen sounded worried, "they're still on us. I sense those unique thought patterns everywhere."

Krystal was a telepath. She had the ability to hear, but not quite read, thoughts of life forms around her, and was able to make uncannily accurate predictions. Sure enough, the computer in front of Slippy managed to flicker back to life. "Fox! She was right! Enemy signals closing fast. They're going to fire on us again!" Slippy shouted desperately.

(Not one hour ago)

The Starfox team had found themselves off course returning from a mission. They had been attempting to report back to General Pepper in the Lylat system, whom employed them. The team received a hail from an unidentified shuttle that was most obviously a warship. The voice was deep and harsh and the face that appeared on the viewing screen was a hideous looking creature with brownish skin and an overly muscular body, "Unidentified craft. You have entered Covenant territory. Surrender your ship, cargo, weapons, shuttles, and crew and we may discuss your lives. You have ten seconds to comply."

Fox, caught completely unaware, responded to the best of his ability, "We are on a diplomatic mission to the Lylat System and come to your territory through a navigational error. Please, we have no quarrel with you. Surly we can settle this through peaceful means?"

"Times up. Open fire." The screen went back to its display mode and all was silent for a moment, as if drawling a breath before a long dive...

"Fox! High impact projectiles headed straight for us!" Slippy yelled.

"Well, how do you like that?" Falco groaned.

"ROB, shields up!" Fox commanded the on bridge robot. ROB-64.

"AFFIRMATIVE" The AI had just enough time to comply before the first plasma burst hit Greatfox square in its starboard thruster. "UNIDENTIFIED WEAPON USE. UNABLE TO CONCOCT EFFECTIVE COUNTER STRIKE. SHIELDS ON STARBOARD THRUSTERS HAVE SUSTAINED INCREADIBLE AMOUNTS OF DAMAGE." ROB reported in his monotone voice.

"Fox, we have to get out of the way. There are more ships coming!" Krystal yelled.

"Come on get us out of here!" Falco shouted directly at Fox.

"Argh, forward thrusters on full! ROB, take evasive action. Time to do what we do best team."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Right!"

"Let's do this!"

Unable to reach the Arwings in the hanger the team had been forced to fight using only the mother ship. Greatfox had had no chance to outgun the more powerful crafts so they had been forced to run. The already damaged thrusters had been running on full for the past 45 minutes while Greatfox received more of the deadly accurate blasts from the alien spacecraft. They had finally thought that they might have outrun them, but their hopes had been quickly dashed. The squad had but one hope left...

(Back in the present)

"Slippy, is ROB operational?" Fox demanded.

"I'm rebooting him as we speak." he replied.

"Our hyper drive is unscathed right?" Fox didn't like the idea that was forming in his mind, but what choice did they have?

"Well, yes but it would take over fifteen minutes to plot out our navigation... Hey, Fox your not...?" Slippy started but Fox cut him off.

"Falco, manual override the steering. Try and buy us some time. Krystal? Give me a hand with this. We're making a blind jump." Fox had made up his mind as he stepped over to the navigational controls.

"What!?" Slippy sounded more than a little worried "Are you mad? We could end up uncountable numbers of light-years away from the Lylat system, or be put smack dab in the middle of a black hole and be infinity diminished through the fabric of the universe!" Slippy already knew it was hopeless to argue but he felt obligated to state his side of things anyway.

"Slippy is right. We might end up in a worse situation!" Krystal stated in a flustered tone. Slippy looked hopeful for a second knowing that if anyone could get Fox to make another decision it would be Krystal.

"The likelihood of that happening is very small." Fox sounded annoyed.

"EXACTLY 0.000000000000000034 MULTIPLIED BY TEN TO THE NEGITIVE 1029 POWER." ROB, who had just rebooted from the power failure, butted in.

"Besides, if anybody else has some bright ideas, now would be a good time to hear them."

The green amphibian looked crestfallen, "I wish Peppy hadn't retired. He always gave the right advice..." Slippy grumbled.

The attention of the Starfox team was snapped back as a plasma burst hit hull of the ship, this time on port side.

"Computer, open portal!"

_a open portal. confirm action? Y/N_

"Oh for the love of... yes, yes, yes!"

_a opening portal_

_a unable to estimate parsec distance_

_ quadrant unidentified_

_ no anomalies detected_

_ prepare for blind_

Falco smiled unable to help himself. "Passengers, we are experiencing some slight turbulence. Please note the fasten seatbelt sign has been turned on. We assure you there is nothing to worry about, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the remainder of our flight."

Krystal rolled her eyes and fox groaned.

"You alright Slippy?" Fox asked.

"If wetting my trousers is okay then yes." The terrified Toad responded.

The jolt hit the ship suddenly with great force. The feeling of atoms being rearranged and put back together again was difficult to get use to. Greatfox had entered the portal and was on its way to an unknown destination and unknown trouble.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Covenant. The most hated creatures of the human race in existence. The Covenant was an alien race comprised of various intelligent species that had attacked a UNSC Marine outer colony world harvest about twenty-eight years ago in year 2525. The grunts, the lowest of low in the chain of command, were a small, almost dog like, methane breathing species. They stood on two legs and were always seen wearing the masks that covered their faces and allowed them to breath, unless someone had had the unpleasant experience of visiting their home world. In the Covenant military, grunts often had the worst job thinkable... ammunition fodder. Grunts were usually put in as forward rushers to waste enemy rounds while the big guns were brought in later.

Next were the jackals. They were a very prehistoric looking species with large red bulbous eyes and fined heads. They weren't much larger than grunts, but normally had superiority over them. The covenant military most comely used them as snipers and scouts. Usually not heavily armed at all, they carry only a plasma shield on a wristband, and their main weapon, with the exception of snipers.

The highest in command, until recently, are the Elites. A tall proud species, the Elites are the core fighting force of the Covenant military. The Elites are adapt at using every weapon in the Covenant armada and favor the full body plasma armor in contrast to the jackal energy shield. They are easily identified by their distinctive armor and oddly shaped mouths with lips split four ways, which had earned them the nickname "splitlips" among UNSC personnel. Stronger than any human and more technologically advanced it's not a wonder these creatures are held in such high respect.

Another alien used in the Covenant armada is the hunter. Hunters are more like living tanks than actually soldiers. Rather than being built similarly to the other Covenant species with an endoskeleton and central nervous system, Hunters are actually sentient beings made up of a conglomerate colony of orange symbiotic worms. The impenetrable armor that covers most their body makes this strange species the ultimate challenge to kill. Hunters were not originally part of the Covenant, but when threatened with a plasma bombardment of their planet, they were given no choice but to join them. However, they hold only the Elites in respect, and even resent the other classes, unsurprisingly.

Then there were the Brutes. The Brutes had caused much distress within the Covenant society recently. When a human Spartan called Master Chief had killed the High Prophet of Regret, the rest of high prophets had replaced the Elites with the berserk, unbelievably strong creatures known as the Brutes, saying that the Elites were incapable of protecting them any more. The Elites did not quite readily accept this new arrangement. It sparked the Covenant civil war known as the Great Schism between the "loyalists" and the "separatists." The loyalists consist of the Prophet Hierarchs, Brutes, Jackals, Drones, and some Grunts, which are commanded by the Prophet of Truth. The separatists, on the other hand, are led by the Arbiter. An Elite hero to some and heretic to others, the Arbiter had been employed originally by the High Prophets, but when the Great Schism had arisen, he had gone as far as to make an unsteady alliance with UNSC marine forces on Delta Halo, which enraged the loyalists. The separatists include the Elites, Hunters and most of the Grunts within their ranks. The Covenant couldn't have picked a worse time for a civil war, as they were still engaged in hot combat in the human wars. But something bigger was coming. Something bigger than the Covenant or humans or even the Starfox team. (...You remember the Starfox team... ... ... ...this fic is about the Starfox team...) The Covenant knew it too. The Flood. The parasitic life destroying creatures created on the ring planet known only as HALO. The Flood were created by the Forerunners and meant to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy, yet the High Prophets refused to address the issue with force, instead saying that it was their duty to unleash the Flood in order to complete the Great Journey. This had lead to much debate and helped tare the Covenant apart.

On board the Loyalist flagship in hot pursuit of the Starfox team.

"Commander," the ruff and crackly voice of the alien Jackal was heard by the Brute commander on the covenant warship. "The unidentified battle cruiser is attempting to make a blind jump into slipspace. I doubt we'll be able to stop the jump. Set the fleet to pursue?"

Under normal circumstances the commander of the armada would have let the tattered ship go, but he had had a feeling about this. A very good feeling. The Brute stroked the ruff skin on his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, prepare to pursue them..." the Brute commander ordered.

The Jackal pilot looked slightly surprised. He hadn't actually been expecting to pursue the strange ship. Seeing this the Brute smirked. "I believe this may be our lucky day. If I'm wrong, and I won't be, we will have lost nothing; but I believe that this blind jump may lead us to another of the Sacred Rings..."

The Jackal soldier looked questioningly at the Brute and said "Chances are if there is a Ring there sir, that rouge Arbiter will be right behind us..." The Jackle was cut off at the same time his air was. The Brute wrapped his fist around the Jackle's reptilian throat, "You will NEVER mention that name around me, understood? He killed my chieftain, Tartarus! If he is there, I'll squash him like the insignificant bug that he is!" He glared at the suffocating Jackle before releasing him. The Jackle coughed and managed to gag out, "A thousand apologies commander." before resuming his station. As the white craft made the jump into slip space the Covenant fleet quickly followed. The last thing the Brute commander thought before the jump was, _"Who knows? Fate has a funny way of working things out..."_

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I took this idea straight from Aeris' Savior's "Star Fox: Krystal's Plight" Every word of this is written only by myself (other than "You will NEVER mention that name around me, understood? He killed my chieftain, Tartarus! If he is there, I'll squash him like the insignificant bug that he is!"), but I give Aeris' Savior credit for the inspiration and original idea. Thanks bud! Oh, and drunkenwerewolf, I don't know how much work you did on the original but, you're included in this thanks.

BTW: If my Halo facts aren't exactly 100 percent accurate, I do apologize. I have limited resources when it comes to fact checking on that matter, but I will do my best.


	2. Chapter 2: Buckle Up

A/N: Well, well. Here we are at chapter two. It's not my main fic but I figure I may as well update. To Halo expert: thanks for the info. Guess I'll just stick to what I said for the sake of the story, but don't worry! I won't forget about the Gravemind (how could I? He kicks ass). Alright, enough of that, on to the fic! (Again, a special thanks to Aeris' Savior).

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Chapter 2: Buckle Up

The Starfox crew drew a deep breath as the ship was rematerializing from the initial gatewarp. Everything always seemed distorted at first.

"THE ENEMY HAS SET A PURSUIT COURSE. IT IS UNLIKLY THEY WILL FIND US." ROB 64 informed the team, "HOWEVER, ENEMY IS USING UNKNOWN ENGINE TECHNOLOGY."

As the interior of the ship was rearranged to a recognizable mass, Fox went over to sit by Krystal.

"How ya holdin' up?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Krystal gave a sad sort of smile as she stared blankly at the control pad in front of her. "Mm. I'm tired to sure. But don't worry about me." Krystal looked out the window at the swirling mass of unrecognizable shapes of slipspace. "It's so beautiful and peaceful. It's hard to believe what we just came out of alive." Krystal said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Fox replied, "but were not out of the woods yet. We still don't know where we're headed." He gave little nervous laugh and then looked over at the vixen sitting beside him.

Krystal looked over at Fox and blushed. "Wh-what?" She asked shyly.

Fox smiled and tried to speak, "Krystal... uh, I, erm, what I mean to say is..."

"ENEMY HAS FOUND AND IS TRACKING COURSE OF GREAT FOX. ENEMY WILL BE ON GREAT FOX IN APPROXIMATLY 2 MINUTS." ROB interrupted. Suddenly the team was on guard. "What?!" Fox shouted. "That's impossible! Not even we know where we're going!"

"Oh this is brilliant." Falco said sarcastically.

"See! I told you this wasn't going to work! Oh man, we're toast! Toast ya' hear me!?" Slippy shouted hysterically.

"Oh for the love of god, pull yourself together Slippy!" Fox shouted at the Toad.

"Rob, can we maybe lose them before we have to reemerge from slipspace?" Fox asked the robot.

"AFFIRMATIVE. WE COULD STAY IN SLIPSPACE FOR A MOMENT LONGER THAN WE HAD ANTICIPATED. HOWEVER, IF WE DO NOT PULL OUT OF SLIPSPACE IN TIME, GREAT FOX WILL OVERACCELERATE. IF ANY PROJETILES CONFRONT GREAT FOX, PROBABILITY OF SURVIVAL IS ONLY AT 40 PERCENT." The robot quickly analyzed.

Fox frowned and looked back over at Krystal, "What choice do we have?"

"Nothing that comes to mind right now." Krystal replied.

"Oh man," Slippy whimpered, "we are so dead!"

"Put a sock in it toady!" Falco shot back. Slippy looked at him in contempt for a second before resuming brooding, but this time silently to himself.

"Alright Rob," Fox said, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, "let's do this."

The artificial intelligence punched a few keys on the terminal and the onboard computer registered the action.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

"Sir!" The alien grunt reported. "Sensors indicate that the enemy ship should be exiting slipspace in a matter of moments!"

The brute nodded and an expression that might have passed for a smile crept across his face.

"Then prepare to power down the hyperdrive and emerge with them."

"Yes sir!" The grunt responded loudly. Although most grunts had joined the Arbiter in his cause for rebellion, the brutes had managed to keep a few loyal to the Prophets.

The crew began bustling about, beginning preparations for the exit of slipspace and the battle that would follow it. As the engines powered down, the brute chuckled silently to himself. _They make it almost to easy._ He thought.

As ship exited slipspace, and the blackness of space hit them again, plasma shields instantly engaged and weapons were armed onboard the Covenant cruiser, ready for battle.

"Commander!" Another brute had been looking at a navigation jackle's computer readout and he had discovered something most interesting. "They no longer appear on our scanners! It would seem they never left the slipspace stream!" He reported glaring at the lower ranking crewmembers. Several jackles and grunts averted their eyes from him. The grunt that had reported earlier shook in his place as he nervously toyed his the methane distributor. On more than one occasion, the brute commander had been known to smash a few grunt heads for incompetence.

The brute commander gritted his teeth and shook furiously. After a few moments though he seemed to calm down (an unusual characteristic for him).

"Track their course skipper. I want that ship." He said to the brute whom had spoken a moment before.

"Aye, sir."

"Commander!" A jackle yelled. "We have an incoming transmission! It's from an allied ship."

The brute was paying attention now. _Hm? _He thought to himself. _Perhaps this could be good._

"Put it through the speakers." The brute commanded.

"Covenant cruiser, you were identified making a blind jump without proper authority, can you explain yourself?" The transmission asked.

"Affirmative, sir," the brute grinned, "My crew and I were pursuing a very dangerous ship a moment ago. We had it pinned until it decided it might escape through a blindjump. We pursued, but somehow we lost them. If I may ask, who am I speaking to, and would you be able to offer us your assistance?"

A screen flickered on in front of the brute revealing another of his kinds face. The face then spoke, "This is the commanding officer of the Ara' Sandure bolt cruiser, Commander Urshra. If what you say is true, then my men and I will offer you our assistance. We will need a moment to work out the protocol and get proper clearance and confirmation."

The brute commander of the first pursing ship grinned and thought to himself. _This could certainly make things easier._ The bolt cruiser was a brand new type of Covenant military space technology that only recently had gotten out of its prototype stages. It had made great bounds in advancing the Covenant's already superior space combat weaponry and the ship itself required a minimum crew of 9,000 to operate properly. The brute had not counted on having additional troops to work with, much less the Ara' Sandure, a ship that was a legend in the making.

"How many are you exactly, Urshra?" the brute asked.

Urshra grinned (as well as he could) and replied in a smug tone, "There are three of us Commander."

The brute looked confused for a second before letting out a small gasp, "You mean... you have in your possession three bolt cruisers, Urshra?" He asked.

Urshra grinned, "Affirmative commander. And it so happens that our immediate orders were to patrol and help any fellow ships in need. If we should find this ship you seek, I can assure you that it is most certainly royally screwed."

"Perfect..." the first brute commander chuckled to himself.

Two more brute faces appeared on the screen. "Commander, this is Commander Tarshalis and Commander Garsha." The one called Tarshalis nodded his head and Garsha grunted. "Now, I don't believe I have inquired as to your name yet. Let's have it." Ursha finished.

The brute commander puffed out his chest proudly, "They call me Dardaron." He boasted, obviously thinking rather highly of himself.

"Indeed." Ursha replied.

"Commander!" A jackle interjected, "I believe we have picked up the correct signal, it would appear that we have found their location."

"Your files just went through Commander Dardaron. We shall accompany you on this chase." Ursha stated before the screens went blank.

Dardaron grinned. _Perhaps we shall find more than what you think we shall, too._

"Prepare to move out!" he bellowed, "And no more screw ups!" He glared at the grunt that had spoken earlier. "Or I'll have you branded and put on display before your execution."

The grunt promptly soiled himself.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

"I heard he killed himself by flying off the edge," the grunt said.

"No way! He definitely got killed by the Arbiter," another retorted.

"Nah, I think the demon got him," a third grunt stated, tiredly.

"He wasn't even there, you idiot!" The first grunt retorted hotly.

"Oh whatever. I don't care." The tired grunt finished.

They were aboard the stolen Covenant flagship, Arbiter's Judgment, and had been debating just how the former brute chieftain, Tartarus, had met his doom.

"Gentlemen," the grunts jumped at the sound of the Elite's voice and turned to face it.

"Ar-Arbiter!" One of them stuttered, "It's an honor to see you sir!" He said in his high-pitched squeaky voice. The grunts in question were all the lowest of the low, all clad in the orange armor of a minor.

"As with you my loyal cohorts," Arbiter replied, "I bring tidings. A rather large mass of energy has erupted on our scanners some distance from here. Upon investigation we found that it was a primitive, less energy efficient, form of slipspace used by an unidentified ship. But the ship wasn't what caught our attention. You see my brethren, upon closer inspection of this ships surroundings we have by pure chance discovered yet another of the Apocalypse ring installations. The ship we saw could not have been a brute cruiser dew to the primitive technology, so it could very well be humans. I have no doubt, however, that if we move to the installation our enemy will be right behind us."

The grunts shuffled their feet nervously and saluted, "What are your orders exulted one?"

The Arbiter clicked his mandibles and smiled, more with his eyes than his mouth, "Prepare yourselves for slipspace, and get ready to fight. We are entering Halo. I have others to inform, brothers. Rendezvous in the ship hanger and be ready to move out, understand?" The Arbiter commanded.

"Yes sir!" the grunts finished their salute as the Arbiter walked away.

"I like the Arbiter. No one in high command has ever directly talked to me before." one of the grunts said, beaming with satisfaction that he had gotten to talk to the Arbiter.

"Yeah, how often does that happen!" the other said unbelievingly.

"Oh brother. He was carrying our death sentence you two! Do you guys know what happens on Halo installations?!" the third one screamed.

"Oh, stick it up your snout! Brutes would have sent us to our death anyway. At least the Arbiter sees us as equals!" the other retorted before an announcement came over ship speakers.

"All units! Be prepared for slipspace in five standard minuets!" the announcement rang loud and clear throughout Arbiter's Judgment.

"Let's move!" the first grunt suggested to his friends.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

A little while ago on the Greatfox.

"RECOMMENDED DEPARTURE FROM SLIPSPACE IN FIVE SECONDS." Rob stated.

A bead of sweat was visible on the fur of Fox's face. _Gotta' time this just right._ He thought to himself.

"THREE SECONDS." The robot stated. Fox readied himself.

"TWO,"

"ONE,"

"Punch it!" Fox yelled, jamming his finger into the button that would stop the slip space stream.

The ship shook violently as it came out of hyperspace.

"Ahhh!" someone yelled as the ship shook.

"What were the odds that we would run into something again?" Falco asked.

"What is that thing?" Krystal asked in a state of awe as the view of gargantuan ring came into view. A ring that Greatfox was headed toward very rapidly. The outside was metallic and seemed to be made of some very complicated technology, but on the inside were rolling mountains, oceans of a pure blue, forests large enough to see even from space, and several other recognizable features of an inhabitable planet. The crew had a moment to glimpse the beautiful view before they realized just how rapidly they were approaching it.

"Damn it!" Fox yelled, "We came out of hyper space to late! I can't steer! We have to eject pronto! Team! Arwings now!" The Starfox team bolted from the room in an attempt to make it to their ships in the hanger. Rob had already ejected himself from the bridge via built in space equipment on him.

"Sprint people! We're not gonna' make it!"

After the one minute that had seemed like hours the hanger was in view. Without question, the team ran to their designated ships and made preparations to launch more quickly than they had ever done before. The one-man fighters launched out of the Greatfox bay, far to close to the ground. The team noted that only about 2,000 more feet and they would have been done for. The Arwings, however, were still super accelerated and were not easily controlled.

"Oh-ho... ...snap. Uh, buckle up people." Falco said over the intercoms on the Arwings.

The Arwings hit the ground with a sickening crunch sound and somewhere the explosion of the team's prized mother ship was heard, not too far away.

The Starfox crew was alive, but not unscathed. Bruised and banged they crawled from the wreckage of their ships.

"Heh, quite a landing, huh? Fox asked groggily as the team formed up, "Is everyone alright? Or at least alive?"

"Well, we're as fine as we can be," Krystal assured him, "but..." She motioned in the direction of a pillar of smoke. "Greatfox is totaled, beyond repair by the looks of it. We're trapped here. I think Falco's Arwing might still run but..." Krystal trailed off as Falco looked over at his Arwing. It was stuck in a tree. Had the situation not been quite so dire, the scene might even have been comical.

"Oh man. Yeah, that things not going anywhere by itself. And I might add that it was a pain getting down from there." Falco stated.

"Well, at least we accomplished our goal." Krystal smiled.

Fox looked confused for a second, as if he had forgotten just what the goal was for moment. Then he smiled, "Hey, yeah. At least we lost those other ships."

Krystal frowned and looked over at the giant pillar of smoke again and then to the sky. "For now." A moving gleam on the horizon was visible.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Well, that's that. What did you think? Introduction of the Arbiter and new Covenant technology. Please Read and Review. For any of you who are reading it, Chapter 6 (which is technically my seventh chapter) for Survivor of Genocide is up. Thanks for reading every one! I'll try n' update soon!


End file.
